


На краю земли

by Norda



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Celts, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt / Comfort, Roman Britain, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: А если бы события развивались по-другому, не так, как в фильме, и вожак серых воинов решил, что ему выгодней привести в племя двух рабов, чем сына вождя бригантов?





	На краю земли

__**Марк**  
Всё произошло слишком быстро: Эска прыгнул на него с седла, они покатились по склону, собирая на себя удары камней. Голова ещё кружилась от мельтешения земли и неба, когда над ними возникли серые воины. Они окружили их  так неожиданно,  что буквально возникли из ниоткуда.  
  
Долина прекрасно просматривалась сверху, и Марк был абсолютно уверен, что там никого не было — до тех пор, пока они не свалились в неё во время драки. Эти воины выглядели такими странными и неестественными, что Марк принял их сначала за призраков. Да и не только он, Эска тоже не сразу понял, что произошло. Марк видел, как он озирался, неловко поднимаясь на ноги, попробовал с ними заговорить, но они лишь быстро оттолкнули его в сторону, как надоедливое насекомое. Их интересовал римлянин, человек, не похожий на бритта. Марк попытался встать, но больная нога ответила резкой болью. Холодные пальцы вцепились ему в горло, когда человек или призрак приблизил лицо, разглядывая его шею так, словно на ней было нечто, определяющее всё. Марк дёрнулся, нашёл взглядом Эску — стоило ли ещё ему доверять, на его стороне ли ещё бригант? Но того уже скручивали воины.   
  
Римлянин, оттолкнул от себя чужака, рывком поднялся, в глазах потемнело от боли. Марк нащупал на поясе нож, успел выхватить и даже отбиться от первых нападавших бриттов. Но их было слишком много — Марка оглушили ударом сзади.   
  
**Эска**  
Римлянина вели привязанным к первой лошади, воины издевались и частенько подгоняли коня. Хромой Марк спотыкался и падал, Эска видел,  как это очень веселило охотников. На него самого внимания никто особо не обращал — дали пару тычков, и всё. Боли Эска почти не замечал, гортанных окриков тоже, сейчас по венам плескались обида и стыд. Обида за то, что они так глупо подрались, и стыд за то, что так же глупо, как олухи, попались. А больно было не за себя, больно было за Марка, Эска чувствовал его боль как свою — так же пульсировала и подгибалась больная нога, саднила рассечённая губа. Он раз за разом вспоминал события этого дня: вот они спорят, вот кубарем летят вниз, вот внезапно их окружили раскрашенные мужчины. Эска пытался им что-то сказать, объясниться, но они не верили. Или не хотели верить — эти странные воины видели в них только добычу.  
  
Опасаясь, что пленники сбегут, их привязали отдельно. Было холодно, очень холодно. И, даже зная, что не удастся избавиться от верёвок, бригант дёргался, когда воины отворачивались, тёр путы. Яркой болью вспомнились первые дни рабства, когда его почти так же, как и сейчас, волокли солдаты. Тогда было страшно за себя, сейчас самым страшным оказалось то, что в плен попал его римлянин. Эска не видел Марка — и это его тяготило больше всего: им с момента захвата так и не удалось переговорить, а Марк ведь даже не понимал то, что говорят вокруг него, и должен был чувствовать себя одиноко. Так же одиноко было тогда Эске.  
Сейчас, прислонившись к сырому камню, Эска упорно вспоминал лишь ночёвки в то время, пока они путешествовали. Марк оказался самым добрым из его хозяев, а сейчас Эска даже не мог его подбодрить.   
  
**Марк**  
Когда на горизонте показались постройки, Марку уже казалось, что прошло несколько дней с их пленения. Хотя на самом деле это было меньше суток назад. Они оба едва держались на ногах, руки почти онемели от верёвок, пальцы еле сжимались от боли и холода, нога уже постоянно подгибалась, и Марк падал. Ледяной ветер пронизывал насквозь промокшую одежду, от боли и холода было трудно дышать.   
Марк немного оживился при виде стойбища. Устало, но внимательно он разглядывал серые обтрёпанные хижины, почти не отличимые от каменистой стоптанной земли, сети, трепещущие на ветру, хмурые подозрительные лица людей, испещрённые мелкими морщинками. И запах — этот вездесущий запах рыбы. Привыкнуть к нему никак не удавалось.   
Пленников провели через всю деревню. Но весть обежала поселение быстрей, к тому времени, когда они подошли к хижине вождя (а это строение было похоже именно на неё), вокруг уже собралась толпа из галдящих детей и женщин. И в честь такого события все жители деревни толпились здесь.  
О боги, Марк был почти рад остановке.  
  
**Эска**  
Для Эски вид деревни тоже был неожиданным — он видел множество селений и отдельных хижин в лесу, римские города и гостиницы, но это разительно отличалось от всего, что ему встречалось раньше. Здесь всё было по-другому — незнакомо и враждебно.  
Однако то, что их приведут на показ вождю, для Эски было понятно, так же, как и поведение вожака. Ждать пришлось долго, и Лиатан (имя вожака Эска узнал из разговоров) нетерпеливо переминался на месте, несколько раз переложил копьё из рук в руки и прикрикнул на детей, чтобы отошли подальше, жёстко взглянул на перешёптывающихся женщин. Эска с трудом, но понимал галдёж толпы: сегодня молодому главарю было чем похвастать — он принёс мало дичи, но привёл двух пленников и ещё двух лошадей.   
  
Вождь, кряхтя и пошамкивая беззубым ртом, не торопясь вылез на свежий воздух: вождю не пристало торопиться, даже ради собственного сына, который вернулся с многодневной охоты. Обоих пленников вытолкнули вперёд ему на обозрение. Так резко, что они столкнулись плечами, и Марк едва не упал. Эска сам еле устоял, но постарался подставить плечо так, чтобы римлянин мог на него опереться. Хотелось кинуться в драку: выхватить копьё или нож у ближайшего к нему воина и биться, а не покорно ждать. Несколько лет назад, ещё до рабства, молодой бригант так бы и сделал, но теперь понимал, что это бесполезно. Да и руки были связаны.  
  
Лиатан на правах сына вождя и вожака маленького отряда хвастал добычей. Эска внутренне усмехнулся — что-то никогда не изменяется. Так и он, и его братья хвастались подстреленным оленем перед отцом. Но сейчас добычей был он, и оставалось лишь прислушиваться к словам.  
Не так часто одиночки оказывались во владении эпидиев, по воле судьбы или торговых путей забредая так далеко на север. На этот раз удалось взять в плен сразу двоих. Один назвался сыном вождя, хотя на такое звание никак не тянул. Не было даже гривны на шее. Второй был гораздо интересней — римлянин. Один из тех, о которых Лиатан так много слышал от старших мужчин. Именно легион римлян когда-то разбили воины его племени на великой битве, остатки целого войска теперь гнили на том месте. И вот — именно Лиатан привёл одного из них в деревню.   
На этих словах один из молодых воинов вытолкнул римлянина вперёд.   
  
**Марк**  
Раненая нога подвернулось, дыхание перехватило от резкой боли и унижения. Ярость — вот что он сейчас чувствовал. Ярость и беспомощность. Двое воинов толкнули его на колени перед вождём.   
Лиатан оттянул голову Марка назад, чтобы показать главное свидетельство того, что человек является ненавистным римлянином — метку на шее. Вождь наклонился, грязными ногтями провёл вдоль шеи, по скуле — и чуть не проткнул глаз. Марк дышал с трудом: к боли и унижению примешивалась ещё отвратительная вонь от вождя. Марк знал этот запах — так пахло от римских трущоб и нищих прокажённых. Запах грязного тела и гнилья.  
  
Старик остался доволен — он что-то говорил, но Марк не мог понять, что. Толпа одобрительно шумела за его спиной.   
По его знаку рядом на колени поставили Эску. Марк слышал его прерывистое дыхание — легко было понять, что и бригант тяжело переживал случившееся.   
  
**Эска**  
Вождь сделал шаг к Эске. Нагнулся, так же, как и Марка, схватил за подбородок. Эска едва подавил горловой спазм от отвращения, когда тонкие мокрые пальцы вцепились в его горло. Старик повернул голову бритта из стороны в сторону и скрипящим голосом сказал Эске:  
  
— Сын Куновала, говоришь? Когда-то знавал я одного Куновала. Он привёл для меня воинов, когда я сражался против римлян. Но победили их мы, ты слышишь, — мы! — Беззубый гнилой рот оказался напротив глаз Эски, гнилое дыхание забивалось в ноздри. — Все остальные лишь помогали мне, — он уже выкрикивал слова. — Это я оказал им честь присоединиться ко мне, сражаться вместе с моим племенем…. Слабаки — они тащились за легионом в такую даль, вместо того чтобы дать отпор на своей земле.  
  
Он оттолкнул бриганта. Рука перебирала ожерелье на груди, взгляд вождя изменился, стал отстранённым. Вдруг старик резко развернулся к толпе и засмеялся неприятным каркающим смехом.  
  
— Когда-то я воевал с вождём бригантов, а теперь его сын будет рабом в моём племени…. Уведите их и присмотрите, чтобы эти свиньи не ленились, — бросил он своим людям.  
  
Охотники племени рывками поставили новых рабов на ноги и, подталкивая, повели их куда-то на окраину. Любопытная и шумная толпа следовала за ними неотступно. На этот раз их вели вместе, и Эска старался вновь и вновь подставить плечо Марку, но получалось не очень — воины племени постоянно толкали их в спину палками.  
  
— Что они говорят? Что с нами будет? — еле переводя дыхание, спросил Марк. Эска мысленно выдохнул от облегчения — это были первые его слова за всё время. Им надо будет поговорить. Но не сейчас, не среди этой толпы.   
  
— Они не будут нас убивать. Мы теперь рабы в племени, — прошептал он. И почти сразу же почувствовал удар тупым концом копья в спину. Вновь нахлынуло отчаяние. Это было несправедливо, совсем несправедливо: несколько лет рабства у римлян, глоток воздуха в путешествии с Марком — а теперь снова рабство. Рабство на этот раз у людей, с которым его соплеменники вместе сражались против римлян.  
  
**Марк**    
Он уже был готов к тому, что их убьют, только удивлялся, зачем так далеко ведут для этого. Но то, что он услышал, было хуже — он не мог быть рабом, это было недопустимо и позорно для него: римлянина из благородного рода, центуриона. В ушах зашумело, боль, жуткая усталость, холод и страх от осознания происходящего затуманивали сознание. «Этого не может быть. Лучше смерть», — билась единственная мысль в его голове. На Эску он не смотрел, хотя слышал рядом его прерывистое дыхание. Он ни на кого не смотрел. Только на серые камни под ногами.  
  
Их оставили около маленькой хижины на окраине, развязали руки. Эска помог товарищу по несчастью пройти внутрь жилища. Марк тяжело осел на земляной пол перед очагом. От огня шло тепло, и сейчас это было единственным, о чём бывший центурион мог думать. Сквозь туман он едва осознавал, что Эска присел рядом, что-то говорил на бриттском языке старухе, которая к ним подошла. Вот её руки Марк почему-то запомнил — они были костлявые, с натянутой красной и морщинистой кожей, пальцы были такие тонкие, но с большими узлами, и казалось странным, что они принадлежали живому человеку. Но эти руки налили воду в миску с обколотыми краями, смочили там тряпку и приложили к ссадине на скуле. Марк вздрогнул.  
  
Эска заметил, начал торопливо рассказывать, что их захватило племя эпидиев (то самое племя, о котором рассказывал Гверн), и теперь они рабы. Он что-то ещё говорил о вчерашнем дне. Марк почти не слушал — он уже это понял. Они столько скитались по вражеским землям, но так глупо попались. Да и само опрометчивое и такое по-детски неразумное решение отправиться за орлом было ошибкой. Его — Марка, именно Марка — непростительной ошибкой. Он чувствовал вину ещё и перед Эской.  
  
**Эска**  
На следующий день их погнали на тяжёлую работу — вытаскивать из песка и гальки коряги и брёвна, вынесенные на берег морем. Эска старался помочь Марку, брал на себя основную тяжесть, помогал идти. Они почти не разговаривали между собой, подавленные общей бедой. Марк молчал — даже когда они были одни. Эска пытался поговорить, но римлянин его не слушал или не хотел слушать. Эска волновался за него: Марк гордый, очень гордый — и он замкнулся в себе.  
  
Мрачное выражение не сходило с лица Марка, и взгляд был такой же — холодный и тяжёлый. Только иногда он оживлялся — когда удавалось оглядеться. Марк явно собирался сбежать, Эска слишком хорошо понимал это — годы рабства не отбили у него желания быть свободным. Вот только Марку он принёс клятву верности, что держало его крепче, чем права собственности.  
  
По ночам было холодно. Эска каждый вечер вспоминал дом Аквилы и свой тюфяк — там было хотя бы тепло. А ещё бани, где блики от воды танцевали на мозаичных стенах, а вверху клубился пар от горячей воды. Старые тюленьи шкуры, которые служили им постелью сейчас, мало защищали от холода; Эска придвигался поближе к римлянину, чтобы хоть как-то согреться самому и согреть его. Марк не отстранялся. И это немного утешало. Только сейчас Эска до конца понял, почему его отец убил мать, заранее спасая её от жестокости римлян — за бывшего хозяина он беспокоился больше, чем за себя. Бригант постоянно сравнивал свою жизнь в римском рабстве и здесь: работа мало чем отличалась, отношение к рабам тоже. Только сейчас было больнее от того, что его хозяева не враги-римляне, а такие же британцы, как и он сам. Но, так же, как и тогда, несколько дней, что они провели в деревне, казались годами, а происходящее вокруг как бы было отдельно, в другом мире.  
  
В деревне за это время прибавилось народу. Приходили небольшие группы бриттов, в основном мужчины и мальчики, реже женщины. Охотники запасали провиант, рабов гоняли собирать плавник. Эска слышал из разговоров, что скоро должен состояться осенний праздник.   
  
Это случилось на пятый день их рабства — мужчины подошли к ним на берегу внезапно, ничего не сказав, схватили Марка. Римлянин был слаб от голода, постоянной боли и тяжёлой работы, но сопротивлялся, почти вырвался, но раненная нога опять подвела. Его скрутили, связали, вздёрнули на ноги и быстро повели в сторону деревни, дёргая за верёвку. Марк затравленно оглянулся на Эску.  
  
Тот бросился следом, забыв о том, что он раб, а рабу не полагается задавать лишних вопросов:  
  
— Куда вы его ведёте? Зачем?   
  
Один из мужчин оглянулся и весело крикнул напоследок:  
  
— Его принесут в жертву крылатому богу сегодня. Бог будет рад такому подарку и подарит нам хороший улов и защиту в следующем году.  
  
Эска похолодел. Этот обычай был ему знаком. Человеческие жертвы приносились и к югу от стены. Но сейчас на жертвенный камень волокли Марка. А это было невероятно и неправильно. Невероятно, что его римлянина должны принести в жертву какому-то племенному божку. И вообще неправильно то, что они должны здесь находиться, что они должны быть рабами.  
  
Бригант рванул следом, но его грубо оттолкнули. Он упал — острые края осколков камней впились в тело, кто-то из эпидиев ещё и пнул ногой. А Марка всё уводили прочь. Эска отчаянно закричал:  
  
— Нет, нет! Не его, не Марка… — и только потом понял, что кричал он на латыни.  
  
**Марк**  
Его отволокли в деревню, закрутили руки за спину, привязали к столбу. Рядом постоянно толпились дети, кто-то просто глазел на римлянина, кто-то обзывал его и бросал щебень.  
  
Марк же делал вид, что их не замечает. Его взгляд был направлен на море. Но видел ли он море? Видел ли свинцовые волны и облака над ними? Он уже понял, что скоро умрёт. Сейчас смерть была близко и была неизбежна. Марк был солдатом, и поэтому смерть всегда была рядом. Солдат не должен бояться смерти, римлянин не должен бояться смерти.   
  
Боги, зачем вы привели их так далеко на север, в дикие земли — только для того, чтобы принести в жертву какому-то богу местного варварского племени?  
  
Он скоро умрёт, но больше не будет боли и унижений, и никто больше не будет его презирать. Лучше смерть, чем участь раба. Теперь Марка волновала только судьба Эски.  
  
Старшие мужчины пригнали и привязали на берегу вороного коня, того, на котором ездил Марк. Лошадь пыталась вырваться из уздечки, вставала на дыбы, испугано ржала, но дети, без которых, как всегда, не обходилось не одно происшествие в деревне, гоняли и пыряли её палками, бросали камни. Взрослые не вмешивались. Бессмысленная жестокость — даже то, что животное предназначено на убой, не оправдывало такое.   
  
Прошло время, пока, дав детям вволю наиграться, мужчины принесли нож, завалили на землю уже взмыленное и дрожащее животное. Его даже не связывали, просто навалились несколько человек. Марку было видно, как дёргалась из последних сил лошадь. Но даже теперь эпидии не довели дело до конца: отпустили с подрезанным горлом. Разбрасывая по сторонам тёмную кровь, конь дёргался на привязи, пытаясь убежать. Мужчины и дети смеялись над этим, пока тот не упал, сначала на колени, потом завалился на бок. И тогда его не оставили в покое — и дети и взрослые со смехом пинали ногами, пока лошадь вздрагивала в предсмертных судорогах.   
  
Шкуру снимали там же. Ближайший прилив смоет кровь.  
  
**Эска**  
Он выгадал момент, когда рядом никого не было. Подбежал, упал рядом на колени, схватил бывшего хозяина за плечо:  
  
— Марк, Марк! — Отчаянье и слёзы сжимали горло.  
  
Римлянин чуть повернул голову. Взгляд был совершенно спокоен и равнодушен.   
  
— Марк, они … — говорить было трудно, подобрать слова тоже. — Они хотят… принести тебя в жертву.  
  
Сказал и выдохнул. Казалось, что он сделал самое трудное. Сердце отчаянно стучало, и Эска отчётливо слышал каждый удар. Один, второй, третий, четвёртый.   
  
Но ответа не было, Марк отвернулся и снова уставился на море. Его взгляд оставался всё таким же равнодушным.  
  
— Ма-аарк! Марк, ну… ну скажи же что-нибудь, — Эска взмолился, отчаянно теребя ткань туники, теперь казалось таким важным, чтобы тот что-нибудь ответил. Хоть слово.  
  
Римлянин устало посмотрел на бриганта.  
  
— Я умру… Значит, так распорядились боги… Так даже лучше… — Голос немного изменился: — Эска, прости — мне не стоило брать тебя с собой. Я виноват перед тобой.  
  
Пальцы Эски сжались на плече Марка, перед глазами всё плыло от неожиданно горячих слез. В горле стоял комок, не давая сказать ни слова. В сознание его вернул голос Марка:  
  
— Уходи, сейчас здесь будут люди. Мало тебя били, что ли? — лицо исказилось в какой-то страшной ухмылке. Он шутил? Сейчас? Когда его скоро убьют? Когда он привязан к столбу?  
  
Но Марк был прав, сюда приближались молодые охотники. Эска их знал — именно они не упускали случая толкнуть и пошпынять рабов, особенно Марка. Но бритт тянул до последнего. Хотелось так много сказать сейчас. Сказать, что он давно не относится к Марку так, как к остальным ненавистным римлянам, что ценит его отношение и доверие и сам давно ему доверяет, что любит, когда тот улыбается, и что переживает за его больную ногу.   
  
Больше подойти к Марку так и не удалось. Весь вечер бригант прислуживал эпидиям в хижине вождя, разносил вино и зажаренное мясо. Какая усмешка судьбы: совсем недавно он прислуживал римлянам, а теперь — их врагам и союзникам его собственного племени. Но он воспринимал это отстранённо — участь Марка волновала больше.   
  
Глубокой ночью настало время главного ритуала, и толпа захмелевших людей вразнобой хлынула в сторону скалистого утёса, что выступал далеко в море. Марка отвязали и повели туда же, Эска потащился за ними. От отчаяния хотелось выть, сердце ныло в предчувствии неизбежного. Он не хотел видеть того, что там произойдёт, но там был Марк, а сейчас, именно сейчас он не мог его бросить. Пусть даже Марк не узнает, что он там был, но Эска будет видеть его смерть.  
  
На берег его никто не пустил — рабам не позволено находиться среди свободных людей во время поклонения их богу. Эска притаился за камнями, там ему было видно достаточно. Ритуал был похож на тот, что проводился в его племени. Воспоминания, когда-то горькие, всплывали и сейчас, но старая горечь была заслонена страхом за Марка. Глаза застилали слёзы, он плакал, но не мог отвести взгляд.  
  
**Марк**  
Римлянин находился в первых рядах зрителей, всё действо обряда разворачивалось у него перед глазами. Он не понимал язык варваров, так что оставалось только гадать. Наверное, он был первым римлянином, который видел воочию этот ритуал — боги, видимо, решили пошутить над сыном того, кто потерял штандарт легиона. Вот на середину площадки вышел жрец, и Марку сразу же вспомнился друид, которой руководил атакой варваров на крепость. Вот в неровном свете костров начали двигаться в незамысловатом танце воины. По отдельности, неуклюже и неуверенно, в общий танец вплетались юноши, совсем ещё мальчики, только что прошедшие инициацию — теперь они стали воинами эпидиев. Вот они по отдельности уже подражали разным животным. В ритм танца и барабанов странным образом вплетался шум начинающего шторма. Всё это — слаженные движения мужчин, пляска огня, пение ветра и волн — завораживало и рождало мистический настрой. Это сильно отличалось от всего того, что Марк видел раньше, ему было даже интересно — отвлекало от мыслей о своей участи.   
  
Нетерпение вокруг всё нарастало, всё чаще мужчины поглядывали в сторону пещеры, куда скрылся жрец.   
Наконец из темноты вынырнул человек в шкуре тюленя, потом второй — и громкий возглас десятков дикарей известил Марка о том, что свершилось давно ожидаемое.   
  
Марк не мог поверить своим глазам — в огнях факелов ярко блестел крылатый бог. Орёл. Штандарт Девятого легиона.  
  
Марк невольно подался вперёд, насколько позволили путы. Хвала богам — он нашёл, что искал. Гверн был прав, так же, как и чутьё Марка, которое уверено и непреклонно вело его на север Британии, не давало сбиться с пути между похожих долин и холмов: штандарт Девятого легиона — золотой орёл сверкал сейчас в руках жреца эпидиев. Здесь, на самом краю земли. Осознание, что нужно делать, пришло немедленно, оставалось лишь дождаться своего шанса, тайком разминая мышцы. Уже скоро.   
  
По знаку вождя Марка развязали. Римлянин покорно позволил поднять себя на ноги и вести по утоптанной земле. Руки мучительно простреливало тысячей иголочек, ими было тяжело двигать, но это было не важно. Главное — ноги. Шаг за шагом, не обращая внимания на толчки и боль, Марк приближался к заветной цели — орлу. Его крепко держали за рукава: видимо, боялись, что жертва попытается вырваться и сбежать. Глупцы — планы у Марка были другие.  
  
Вот его вывели на пустую площадку и поставили напротив жреца, руки отпустили. Раскрашенные воины столпились за его спиной, что-то выкрикивая в своём языке. Сейчас. Вдох-выдох. Марк сжал зубы от боли: больная нога слушалась с трудом, но медлить нельзя. Короткий разбег. И Марк врезался в вождя. Обнял, прижал шест между ними. Толкнул. Ещё раз. И на страшное долгое мгновение они замерли на краю уступа, прежде чем рухнуть вниз — навстречу бушующей тьме.   
  
— Примите жертву, боги!  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений ледяной холод сомкнулся вокруг Марка. Стало тихо — только теперь он понял, что истошный визг, который резал его слух, издавал жрец.  
  
Марк открыл глаза. Он не ожидал что-то увидеть в холодной мгле, но смерть была близко, а её не стоило встречать с закрытыми глазами. То, что он увидел, было невероятно. На корпусе штандарта, как в затухающих углях, проскальзывали красные всполохи огня, крылья ожили и зашевелись, а затем орёл засветился очень ярко — как солнце. Марк успел увидеть ошарашенные глаза жреца, когда того отшвырнуло в сторону потоком воды. Свет и тепло заполонили всё сознание римлянина. Вот такая она, смерть — скользнула мысль.   
  
Когда Марк вновь открыл глаза, воды уже не было, вокруг него стояли люди. Солдаты — это были римские легионеры. Один из них, с такими знакомыми глазами и носом, и улыбкой, протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Ладонь была сильная, тёплая и сухая.  
  
— Я рад тебя видеть, Марк! Ты так вырос с нашей последней встречи! — голос отца — Марк его узнал.  
Сколько раз он представлял эту встречу в детстве, когда ему приходилось сносить насмешки и упрёки. Мечтал, что выбежит отцу навстречу, что отсалютует, как тот учил его. Но потом надежда на возвращение исчезла совсем. А теперь… Марк просто смотрел на человека перед ним, на отца, которого так хотел увидеть долгие-долгие годы.   
  
— Орёл? — Марк даже не узнал свой голос. Таким он показался ему осипшим и усталым.  
  
— Ты освободил его, сын.... И нас освободил… Вон он — смотри, — он показал за спины солдат, туда, где возвышался на шесте штандарт легиона. — Мы все благодарны тебе. Я горжусь тобой, Марк.  
  
Луч солнца озолотил орла, и он ожил, встряхивая крыльями и чуть наклонив голову. Глаза крылатого бога и глаза Марка встретились.  
  
— Я звал тебя, Марк из рода Флавиев, — пронеслось в сознании.  
  
**Эска**  
На какое-то мгновение, после того как римлянин вытолкнул жреца, держащего бога, за пределы уступа, образовалась тишина. Такая звенящая, что, казалось, даже замер прибой.  
  
— Мааарк! — Эска кричал, забывшись, что его могут обнаружить. Даже кинулся к утёсу, но не смог сделать и шага — нога застряла между камней. Его крик потонул в вое отчаяния, когда толпа мужчин хлынула к каменному уступу, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть что-то в тёмных волнах. Они метались по площадке, не зная что делать, мешаясь, толкая друг друга.  
  
Хмель пиршественного мёда ещё не выветрился, когда разгорячённая и раздосадованная толпа хлынула мимо убежища Эски вниз по тропе. Они рассыпались по берегу и скалам, стараясь в свете факелов и луны рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в бушующих волнах. Но ветер задувал факелы, а пенистые волны грозились унести за собой тех, кто неосторожно подходил слишком близко. Воины эпидиев кричали и сыпали проклятиями — крылатого бога украли у них из-под носа. И кто? Римский раб. В одиночку.  
  
Эска наблюдал за ними с высоты. Страшась того, что эпидии сделают с Марком, если найдут. Ему не дадут умереть лёгкой смертью. Вспоминались рассказы воинов-бригантов, которые были свидетелями того, как эпидии расправлялись с врагами: как у ещё живого человека вытаскивали кишки или вырывали сердце, наносили надрезы по всему телу, и человек умирал долго и мучительно.  
  
Через несколько часов часть мужчин потянулись в деревню. Злые, раздосадованные и разгорячённые. Эска не сразу понял, чем это грозит. Он бросился им вслед.  
Но он опоздал: от стены главного дома отделилась тень — старуха- рабыня вышла навстречу, сообщить, что кушанья и мёд ждут воинов. Договорить она не успела — Лиатан зарычал и одним резким движением отшвырнул её в сторону. Тело гулко ударилось об стену и рухнуло комком тряпья на землю.  
Когда Эска подошёл, он увидел лишь последнюю судорогу и стекленеющие глаза, в которых отражались пляшущие огни факелов.  
  
**Марк**  
Он очнулся от криков и ещё какого-то странно знакомого шума. Руки, ноги, да и всё тело закоченели от холода, перед глазами мелькала вода, а между ним и большим корявым бревном (чего только не носит в море) находился шест с орлом. Римлянин придавливал штандарт своим телом, так что из-за его плеча торчала только голова. Марк поднял глаза — небо светлело, но сбоку его заслонял тёмный предмет. Корабль? Здесь?   
  
Окрики повторились, один из них был на латыни. Марк откликнулся, и вскоре его подняли на борт.  
  
Потом Марк рассказывал о долгом путешествии от Адрианова вала на север, об Эске, вскользь упомянул о человеке, который привёл их на поле битвы, и о деревне эпидиев — но ни слова о том, что он видел после того, как прыгнул в море. Капитан и купец (владелец судна) подливали ему горячего вина, соглашались, что эпидии — варвары, с которыми трудно торговаться; удивлялись тому, как Марку удалось выжить и в море, и на вражеской земле; кивали головой на то, что боги, порой, ведут людей путями, понятными лишь им. Вот взять, к примеру, их корабль: они и не гадали, что неожиданный шторм может занести их так далеко на север, и уж точно они не ожидали подобрать в море соотечественника.  
  
Вернуться за Эской было невозможно: купец и капитан были единодушны — непогода не позволяла подойди близко к берегу. Марк путешествовал с купцом ещё несколько недель, до самого Моридунума. Оттуда легко и быстро добрался до Калевы, где его радостно встретил дядя. Приезд Марка Флавия Аквилы и возвращение орла пропавшего легиона произвели этой зимой фурор в окрестных городах и крепостях. Не удивительно, что такую знаменитость были рады заполучить в почётные гости богатые семьи и важные чиновники.   
  
Судьба Эски не давала Марку покоя. Но ему оставалось лишь приносить жертвы богам, надеясь, что они будут благосклонны к судьбе бриганта. В один из дней римлянин положил на алтарь деревянного орла, что подарил ему в детстве отец.   
  
**Эска**  
Он выбирался на берег при каждом удобном случае, искал то, что прибьёт к берегу. Обычно море приносило осколки раковин, рыбу, деревянные обломки. Но он искал другое. Искал долго, часто до самой темноты.   
  
Тогда — несколько месяцев назад, когда Марк прыгнул с уступа, прижимая к себе орла — и заодно жреца, — Эска надеялся на невозможное, на то, что Марк каким-то чудом выжил, что он спрятался в прибрежных скалах. Но люди говорили одно: спастись, упав с того утёса, невозможно. Тогда он надеялся, что хоть тело Марка выбросит на берег. Несколько лет назад бригант потерял всю семью и свободу впридачу, теперь он потерял ещё и Марка.  
  
Смерть старого вождя-жреца никого не огорчила. Лиатан приказал по традиции скинуть с того же уступа последнюю жену старика, чтобы было кому ублажать его в посмертной жизни. А вот потеря крылатого бога оплакивалась племенем все эти месяцы. Серого коня зарезали в надежде, что боги смилостивиться и отдадут орла. Но этого не случилось — море так и не отдало назад ни золотого бога, ни тела римлянина, ни жреца.   
  
Мужчины эпидиев, потерявшие бога, срывали зло на тех, кто не мог им ответить: женщинах, детях и рабах. Дни для Эски слились в одну бесконечную невыносимую череду.  
  
Когда холода отступили, мужчины засобирались на юг, где были торговые стоянки. Эску было решено продать, и, впервые за долгое время с той ночи, когда проводился тот неудавшийся ритуал, он проявил непокорность, пытаясь вырваться и отказываясь уходить из селения: сердце звало на тот берег, где он видел Марка в последний раз.   
  
**Марк**  
К весне Марк затосковал — его натура требовала деятельности, ногу он за зиму подлечил, а сидеть в Каллеве в доме дядюшки было тягостно. На одном из пиров очень удачно подвернулся Веспаний — тот самый купец, что и подобрал тогда Марка. Тот тоже был рад его видеть — несколько месяцев после встречи с Марком боги ему благоприятствовали и в торговле, и в море. Веспаний-то и подал Марку идею отправиться на его судне в торговый рейд. Так Марк снова оказался у западного побережья Британии. Управлять людьми на корабле было так же привычно, что и гарнизоном в крепости, местный язык тоже был уже знаком. Уже через месяц Марк чувствовал себя как в своей тарелке, что на корабле, что в прибрежных поселениях.   
  
Поселения были похожи друг на друга, да и предлагали одни и те же товары: сушёную рыбу, шкуры и мясо животных, местные украшения и оружие, рабов. Вот к рабам Марк присматривался очень пристально, не пропадала надежда, что среди них окажется Эска. Хотя это было маловероятно — слишком далеко жило племя эпидиев.  
  
Марк не мог поверить своим глазам, когда заметил знакомые черты. Он, практически не сознавая, оказался рядом, чтобы убедиться, что бритт в рваной грязной одежде, с всклокоченными волосами, с исцарапанными лицом и руками, весь в синяках, был тем самым бригантом, купленным его дядей на арене в Каллеве. Немедля подлетел владелец рабов — Марк только успел отметить, что видит его в первый раз в жизни. Почувствовав покупателя, торговец нахваливал свой товар, но Марк даже особо не вслушивался. Наконец уловив смысл бормотания британца, он вытащил кошелёк и отсыпал ему монет не глядя. Сделка состоялась.   
  
Раб поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на источник мелькавших теней и шума вокруг него:  
  
— Марк? — голос его звучал устало, но был полон удивления.   
  
Римлянин улыбнулся:  
  
— Я-я… А теперь вставай быстрей, пойдём отсюда.   
  
**Эска**  
Марк потянул бриганта за порванный рукав, помогая подняться. И всё время что-то говорил, а Эска почти его не слушал и всё ещё не мог поверить, что это правда. Что это Марк, его Марк. Здесь и живой, и что он нашёл Эску. Это было невероятно.  
  
И теперь, хвала богам, Марк вёл за его руку за собой.

**Author's Note:**

> В ту ночь, когда я придумывала основу рассказа, у меня было очень тоскливое, грустное и мрачное настроение, вместе с "На краю земли" в ту ночь родился драблл "Внучка Боудикки" https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461674


End file.
